Firmamento infinito
by Azabache
Summary: La capitana Maka Albarn empieza a sentir algo nuevo por sus camaradas cuando el momento de su muerte se acerca pero... puede que no todo esté perdido. Mi primera historia no-romance xD. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_La cosa es que, al no tener tiempo para pensar en la continuación de QtcqE, creí que no estaría de más hacer un one-shot de los míos... Pero me equivoqué. No pienso hacer otro romacillo. Esta vez varié un poco y escribí un Sci-Fi. No me pega nada ¿verdad? xD Para hacer esto me inspiré en la canción de LODVG: "Europa VII", que, asombrosamente, no tiene nada que tenga que ver con el amor xD._

_**Firmamento infinito**_

-Houston ¿Me recibe? Houston, tenemos un problema.

Nada. No había nada al otro lado de la conexión y la mecánica de comunicaciones y vídeo, Liz Thomson, empezaba a desesperarse. Una vez más, lo intentó. Pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

-¡Joder!

Liz perdió la paciencia y golpeó con el puño su mesa del control de mandos de la nave. Su hermana Patty, mecánica de robótica y defensa, la intentaba tranquilizar.

-No desesperes - Le decía lo más tranquila posible, pero sin mucho éxito - Seguro que es solo una avería temporal.

Ella ya lo sabía. Claro que era una avería, pero no temporal. Ojalá lo fuese. Desgraciadamente, el campo magnético que ese asteroide de desmesurado tamaño emitía no les iba a permitir hacer nada.

Miró por la ventana del puente de mando donde toda la tripulación se encontraba. La nave estaba recibiendo interferencias del asteroide magnetizado. Los propulsores fotónicos habían sido inutilizados, al igual que las reservas de energía, que ya empezaban a menguar. Todos estaban haciendo lo máximo que su preparación les permitía para evitar la colisión con ese pedrusco. Ella intentaba, en vano, pedir ayuda a la estación espacial para que envíen naves de socorro y restauración. Su hermana, junto al caporal Kid, trataban de reparar los daños con los pocos recursos que les quedaban. El cabo Black Star intentaba usar uno de los cañones para derribar el asteroide, sin saber que hace tiempo que la poca energía de la nave no se lo permitiría. Tsubaki había ido a la sala de motores para verificar los daños. El teniente Soul ayudaba a todos en sus tareas, pues sus conocimientos en la materia eran bastante más amplios.

La capitana Albarn simplemente observaba el espacio a través del enorme ventanal con una expresión indescifrable. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de saber lo que por su mente pasaba.

Recuerdos. Sentimientos. Estrellas. Brillantes cometas que atravesaban su ausente conciencia. Quizá todo ese revoltijo era lo que le impedía ver más allá de lo que sus ojos percibían: el universo con todos y cada uno de sus fulgores.

Todo iba bien en la expedición que la EES***** les había encomendado, pero cuando vio el asteroide y a la nave perder fuerza, sus ilusiones de ascenso se fueron a tomar vientos. No sabía qué demonios era ese extraño sentimiento que le arrebataba todo lo que ansiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser: reconocimiento. Poder. Autoridad... Todo lo que en su día le negaron cuando suspendió el examen de acceso a la academia espacial, a la cual pudo acceder al segundo intento. Seguía queriendo todo aquello, pero entonces... ¿Por qué ya no notaba tanto entusiasmo en conseguirlo?

-¡Ah...!

El caporal Kid dio un traspié y cayó al suelo cuando la luz se fue y volvió en un santiamén. "Comienza la desconexión..."; pensó Maka mientras observaba cómo Soul ayudaba a su subordinado. Volvió a prestar toda su atención en la galaxia. De entre todas las chispas que poblaban el vacío, pudo divisar una en concreto. Era el Sol. Su Sol. El de su Sistema Solar.

Sin quererlo, Maka comenzó a pensar en su planeta y en la civilización que allí se había erigido. Así fue como lo comprendió todo. Ya no deseaba ascender, conseguir poder y reconocimiento. Simplemente... quería sobrevivir a la muerte segura que a la ella y su tripulación se iban a enfrentar. En comparación, las frágiles y pequeñas vidas que en esa nave se encontraban valían mil, no; un billón de veces más que cualquier mérito que reciba jamás.

-Allí vivía yo... - Susurró mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al Sol.

-Capitana Albarn.

Era Tsubaki. Por lo visto traía malas noticias, pues su expresión no denotaba nada bueno.

-Revisé los sistemas internos como me ordenó y... - Bacilaba - ...Todo va mal. La acción del asteroide está agotando nuestras reservas de energía y aire. Además puede que...

No pudo terminar de hablar. De repente, todos sintieron cómo su cuerpo se volvía exageradamente ligero y empezaban a flotar en el aire. La nave había perdido su sistema gravitatorio. Soul intentó tranquilizar a la tropa.

-¡Que no cunda el pánico! - Dijo mientras se acercaba planeando al monitor que controlaba la gravedad - Parece que es irreparable...

Soul se fijó, sin querer, en la expresión de su capitana en ese momento. La dureza y disciplina con la que siempre los trató, empezaba a ser sustituida por un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad e impotencia. Él supo todo eso con el simple hecho de mirarla a la cara.

Y en efecto, ella sentía lo que Soul supuso y más. Mucho más. Rabia. Odio hacia sí misma. Tristeza. El desgarrador pensamiento de que iban a morir... Los nuevos informes traidos por Tsubaki una vez más, indicaban que faltaba menos tiempo para sufrir la colisión contra la piedra estelar. Entonces, Maka rompió a llorar. Toda la tripulación la miraba anonadada a ella y a las miles de gotitas de su llanto que flotaban plácidamente por todo el puente de mando.

Comprendió que, en realidad, lo único que debió haber hecho todos estos años de servicio interespacial era disfrutar de cada aventura que pasó junto a sus subordinados, a los cuales ya empezaba a tomar como compañeros. Pero lo entendió tarde. Ahora que por fin sabía lo que debía de hacer, su vida iba a terminarse como si nada. Black Star fue el primero en atreverse a intervenir en el estremecedor silencio que había surgido.

-Capitana Albarn...

-¡Mi nombre es Maka! - Gritó ella.

Se incorporó en el aire y miró a todos con ojos llorosos, pero seguros. Nunca los trató con respeto. Siempre arrogante. Siempre creyéndose superior a ellos... Poco a poco, pudo articular palabra.

-Quiero que... me llaméis por mi nombre.

Nadie comprendía a donde quería llegar con eso en estas circunstancias, pero tampoco querían interrumpirla, por lo que siguieron atentos. Esperando a que continuara.

-Yo... lo siento tanto... Nunca supe de qué se trataba tener compañeros. Por no decir... amigos de verdad. Y ahora, ahora que nos encontramos al borde de la muerte, he sido capaz de darme cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido.

Kid tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que veía a su capitana dudar, y eso era una impresión muy fuerte. Desde siempre, él había procesado un fran respeto y admiración a ella debido a la perfección y maniatismo con la que hacía las cosas. Ahora que su figura era reducida a la de una chica disculpándose, el corazón de Kid se encogía como una esponja estrujada.

-Perdonadme - Dijo finalmente.

Silencio de nuevo. Maka temió que no quisieran olvidar lo mal que los trató. O que simplemente no llegaran a comprender cómo de culpable se sentía. Patty, que fue la que más profundamente y emocionada escuchó a su superiora, fue como pudo a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores más - Dijo cumpliendo la orden de la capitana de tutearla.

Liz acompañó a su hermana abrazando de una forma algo más suave, mientras los demás observaban conmovidos la escena. Finalmente, habían entendido lo que ella quería decirles. Se arrepentía. Tarde, pero mejor que nunca, eso era algo que todos tenían en cuenta.

Maka se separó de Liz y Patty lentamente para mirar con más detenimiento, y con nuevos ojos, a su tripulación... no; a sus amigos. Tsubaki, con su siempre gratuita y sincera sonrisa. Black Star, un destacado soldado de la EES con el que siempre puedes contar para todo; él haría lo que sea por sus compañeros. Kid, un poco maniático, pero con un gran sentido de la justicia y la amistad. Liz, guapa como ella sola y con un donaire capaz de alegrarle el alma a cualquiera. Patty, a pesar de actuar en ocasiones como una niña de nueve años o menos, cuenta con un corazón de oro incapaz de hacer daño a nadie que no se lo merezca. Soul, con un espíritu libre y rebelde. Nunca se llevó bien con su teniente, pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en que siempre lo juzgó mal.

Le pareció muy raro pero, cuando miró a Soul a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos un destello propio del que nunca se percató. Y entonces, pensó que era hermoso, muy hermoso. Aquello ahora no iba a llegar a nunca nada más, pues sabía cual era el destino que a ella y los demás les esperaba. Con melancolía y resignación, todos aceptaron lo que les deparaba la inminente colisión con el asteroide...

De pronto, Black Star avistó un diminuto punto blanco moviéndose con lentitud por el espacio. Se acercó al cristal. Después de unos instantes en los que intentaba distinguir aquel objeto, su rostro se iluminó de esperanza y alegría.

-¡Liz! - La llamó - ¡Conecta ahora mismo el transmisor de ondas elctromagnéticas, hay una nave de la EES ahí mismo! ¡HAN VENIDO!

Todos se empezaron a revolver con euforia por la nave como peces en el agua. Se amontonaron junto a Liz. Atentos de que la conexión se realizase con éxito y pudieran ser rescatados de un funesto final.

Una vez más, Maka Albarn miraba por el ventanal. Señaló de nuevo el Sol y dijo:

-Allí espero volver a vivir...

_Seguramente os estéis cagando en todos mis muertos por haberos dejado con la intriga de saber su Maka y los suyos son rescatados o no... ¡y no os culpo! Quería acabarlo así. Con un final que os dejara en vilo =P y creo que lo he conseguido xD Dicho esto, me despido hasta mi próxima actualización de QtcqE ;)_

_**(*EES: Estación Espacial Shibusen.)**_


End file.
